SONG FOR!
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: "A-aku tidak ingin memaksamu menikahiku, Shikamaru-kun..J-jadi cukup katakan saja jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku agar aku tidak lagi berharap padamu.." ucapku yang mulai bergetar.


**-Song For-**

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru N & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN ANCUR DLL DSB.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

…

… **.**

… **..**

(disini full Hinata pov)

Aku terus menatapnya yang tengah sibuk membolak balik beberapa map di atas meja tanpa henti. Seakan hanya ada dirinya dengan map-map tersebut, dan seakan tidak merasakan keberadaanku disampingnya.

"B-bulan depan.. Sakura-chan akan menikah dengan Sasori-kun.." cicitku pelan membuka obrolan di antara kami.

Meski kecil, tapi aku yakin cicitanku dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas karena diruangan ini hanya ada kami. Lagipula, aku berkata seperti ini juga untuk memastikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar." dia menyahuti dengan tetap fokus menarikan manik coklatnya pada tulisan dan angka dalam map hijau yang kini berada di genggamanya.

Demi tuhan! apa dia tidak menangkap maksudku yang sebenarnya? Dari dulu dia selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu angin-anginan.

"Matsuri-chan juga akan menyusul tahun depan.." cicitku kembali. Berusaha memancing otak jeniusnya untuk berpikir akan maksudku yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku rasa pancinganku ini hanya sia-sia saja saat mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Hn." jawaban singkat yang diucapkannya membuatku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

"L-lalu kapan kau melamarku.." akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkan hal yang selalu menggangguku dan membuatku susah tidur.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata.." ucapannya yang tenang membuat perasaan kecewa muncul kembali di hatiku.

Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar menunggu? Bahkan hubungan kami sudah berjalan hampir 7 tahun lamanya, tapi samasekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan melamarku.

"Kapan itu, Shikamaru-kun?" tanyaku pelan dengan nada menuntut padanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena ini sangat penting bagiku.

Aku melihat Shikamaru diam beberapa saat dan membiarkan map yang sedaritadi di genggamnya terabaikan diatas meja. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan memilih menyeruput teh hijau yang sedaritadi juga diabaikannya.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, Hinata.." lagi, dia berkata dengan tenang sambil kembali menyeruput teh hijaunya. Membuatku semakin kesal melihatnya.

"W-waktu yang tepat itu kapan, Shikamaru-kun?" aku bergumam sambil menunduk menghindari tatapannya yang kini terarah padaku. Mencari perlindungan dibalik poniku yang tebal.

Meliriknya sekilas dari celah diantara poniku. Dia kembali terdiam tidak menjawabku.

Sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Seakan akulah yang mengemis padanya untuk segera dilamar. Aku memutuskan beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki sedaritadi dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku tidak peduli lagi meski aku terlihat kekanakan. Tapi jujur, aku memang membutuhkan kepastian darinya.

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat saat aku menyadari Shikamaru berjalan mengikutiku meninggalkan apartememen mewahnya. Kuputuskan untuk melewati tangga yang akan membawaku keluar dari gedung ini, tak berniat memakai lif yang pasti akan membuatku terjebak dengannya.

Sesampainya diluar gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Aku merasa aneh karena dia samasekali tidak mengejarku dan malah mengikutiku dengan langkah lebarnya yang santai. Bahkan orang-orang yang kulewati seakan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan.

-GREP-

Mendadak langkahku terhenti karena sebuah tarikan di jemariku yang membuatku terpaksa menoleh kebelakang. Setelahnya dapat kulihat pelaku penarikan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku, berharap suaraku terdengar normal.

Lagi, dia hanya diam menatapku dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"A-aku tidak ingin memaksamu menikahiku, Shikamaru-kun.. J-jadi cukup katakan saja jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku agar aku tidak lagi berharap padamu.." ucapku yang mulai bergetar.

Dia masih diam tanpa menjawabku.

"J-jawab aku, Shikamaru-kun.. Aku butuh kepastian darimu supaya aku bisa menjawab lamaran Toneri yang ditujukan pada-.." ucapanku terpotong oleh desisan Shikamaru.

"Kau milikku! Hanya milikku! Jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu, sampai kapanpun kau hanya akan jadi milikku."

Aku tercengang mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Apa benar pria yang berdiri di depanku ini Shikamaru?

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu.. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan melepaskanmu."

Aku terdiam tidak bisa menemukan suaraku karena terkejut, bahkan keterkejutanku tidak sampai disitu saja. Mataku membulat sempurna dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah saat seorang gadis kecil datang menghampiri Shikamaru dan memberikannya setangkai mawar putih.

Dan mataku semakin membulat ketika beberapa pejalan kaki yang menatapku sedaritadi, kini malah mengelilingiku dan Shikamaru dengan masing-masing memegang sebuket mawar merah ditangan mereka. Ada apa ini?

Aku menatap Shikamaru yang kini sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada jemariku. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak yang tidak seberapa denganku yang terpaku menatapnya tak percaya.

Aku masih setia menatapnya yang menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ada apa?

 _(i) moshi negai kanau nara_ _  
_ _mou ichido hana sakasete_ _  
_ _ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto_ _  
_ _uketomerareru kara_ _  
_ _hoshi kagayaku sora no shita_ _  
_ _mou nidoto karenai hana_ _  
_ _sakaseru asu wo koko ni chikau kara_ _  
_ _"I promise I make you happy"_

Aku membungkam mulutku, airmataku bahkan tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak tumpah saat mendengar Shikamaru menyanyi di hadapanku.

Dia melangkah pelan kearahku yang menangis terisak. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terjulur menyentuh pipiku yang basah oleh airmata. Dia menghapus air mataku.

"Hinata.. "

Aku menengadah menatapnya yang kini memandangku dengan sorot mata teduhnya. Ekspresi bosan yang biasa dia tampilkan kini tidak terlihat lagi. Hanya ada ketulusan di wajah tampannya yang mampu membuatku semakin terisak. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, apa ini akhir dari penantianku?

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

… **.**

… **.**

 **END**

Wkwkwkwkwk, satu lagi fic absurd dari saya..

Saya tidak tau apa ini termasuk song fic atau bukan, karena saya memasukkan sedikit lirik dari lagu favorit saya yaitu SONG FOR yang disini dinyanyikan Shikamaru untuk Hinata.. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

Ini dia arti dari lirik tersebut..  
— Jika harapanku jadi nyata, aku kan membuat bunga mekar lagi,  
— Aku pikir akhirnya aku pun bisa memegang kesedihanmu  
— Dibawah langit berbintang, bunga itu tak akan pernah lagi layu  
— Ku berjanji segera masa depan kita kan berkembang, disini  
— "Ku berjanji aku akan membuatmu bahagia"

Dan yg penasaran dengan usia Hinata dan Shikamaru beserta yg lain brapa..

-Shikamaru : 24  
-Hinata : 22  
-Sakura : 22  
-Sasori : 25  
-Matsuri : 22

Judul fanfic ini juga saya ambil dari judul lagu Song For milik ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D.. (*⌒з⌒)

Akhir kata, salam 2 jari.. '-')v


End file.
